dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yahhoy City
Yahhoy City is a City to the Far west near next to the coast, it is home of a large airport offering world wide travel. Raven and Addam Raven makes an appearance in the city, before looking around for any mercenary-related fliers or job applications. "Of course I couldn't find anything here... This place is too peaceful for it to be a joint for mercenaries... Well, I might as well explore this city while I'm here." Addam goes flying through the city, smashing into a few of the taller buildings as he tries to calibrate his dynamoes. "Blast! Will you stupid things work properly ''for once?", he yells, before crashing into the ocean. A large wave crashes against the coast, but the town is otherwise left untouched. "Hmm?" Raven noticed the ocean waves, before approaching the ocean. "Someone there?" Another large splash occurs, as Addam's Dynamoes pull him out of the water. "That's much better.." Addam says, brushing the water off of his jackets. After a moment, he notices Raven standing on the shore. "Oh? Who do we have here?" "Raven Nasod. I'm a Mercenary from Planet Miel." He says. "And who might you be?" "''khehehehe...''Wouldn't you like to know?" Addam laughed, covering his face with a hand. Addam's Dynamoes formed behind him in a winged pattern. In an instant, he flashed out of existence with a ''snap. he reappeared behind Raven, before taking off into the air, laughing more maniacally as he flew away. "Hmmm." Raven says, as he lifts his arm to reveal a wristband communication device, as he says "Looks like my target isn't located in Yahhoy City." Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas A new Generation of potentiaCategory:Locations A young man dashes across a rooftop, holding a sack full of bread, two cops chase after him but are easily outpaced, "This is the THIRD TIME this week one shouts", the boy leaps to another building, "Sorry guys but I gotta eat" Silva throws a ki ball at the roof causing a flash, then he very ungracefully runs of the edge of the roof and drops into a street below landing on a bin "Ah jeez ran out of roof..." The police are knocked away by small concussive shots as a small girl no older than 6 is riding a board using the concussive shots to propel herself she is laughing frequantly as she performs tricks during the shots landing in the street in the view of the young man as she lands she does a gymnastic landing before taking a teddy bear off her back "we did it teh-teh" she bows as a large amount of concussive blasts go of creating a dusty explosion behind her though she took care ot avoid areas with people. Silva watches the girl amused, he dashes out and picks her up "Oof you're heavy" he runs with her into a side street as a couple more officers dash past "Best to not cause any more commotion, I rather like the bread from the bakery here" Silva smiles and offers her a piece of really nicley cooked bread. She places the teddy bear in fron of her mouth and talks through it "who are youie" she puts on an overly cute voice to make it seem like the teddy bear is talking and making the mistakes" her namie is Elicia who are youie?" Silva chuckles "Cute" He puts a hand on the teddies head and pets it, "My name is Silva Asakara, pleased to meet you teddy" He looks around the bear "Nice to meet you too Elicia, what are a little girl and a teddy doing out here alone?" "weie came out to play before dahdeh finds us" silva notices no energy from her infact if it wasnt for her body heat it would be impossible to tell what she is "if you neeied somewhere to hidei put her down she can hide better than most" Silva places the girl down, "You're an odd one Elicia, You probably shouldn't be running from your dad, he'll be rather upset" She giggles "she not running from dahdeh we plaiey hide and seekie she be good hider" she smiles small emerald wings emerge from her back they create sparks causeing a field to form around them as they walk past others they arent noticed in any way "there we hid nowie" Silva looks around excitedly "Wow! This would make taking bread so much easier!" Silva laughs "Neat trick" He noms down on some bread as he sees the cops that were chasing him walk past. "seeie we are good hiders, means dahdeh won't find us so we get to pleiey for a while" she stands in front of Silva "youie no answer our question who you?" "I told you silly, my names Silva Asakara, I'm nothing more than a simple street rat, I have a house just outta town and I'm currently eating bread" Silva smiles "So why are you and your father in town?" "Me wanted to blast board cititys offer obsticacals we dont' know where dahdeh is we no able to sense him so we sneak on each other" she materialises a board it seems to form from what looks like data "you wanna try?" Silva looks pleased "I'd love a go! So how does it work?" Silva takes the board and places it on the ground. She looks confused "you no know how to stand on a board?" she creates a small concussive blast under it so he knows what it feels like for when it jumps "you make a little pop with some added blastie then you fly fly be careful youie dont fall" Silva steps on the board, "Alright, you gonna blast me off or shall I?" This doesn't feel safe... ''Silva smiles ''Ah well. She smirks at him "no it not safe but wheres the fun in that hold on" she launches a concusion blade out of her wings sending him flying up in the air she follows flying using her wings. "Wahhhoooooooooooooo, holy crap this is fun! I didn't realize you could talk normally, I figured you to use the teddy voice" Silva wobbles a bit and nearly falls of but regains himself "This is so cool, feels like I'm flying!" "tehteh doesnt knowie about blast boarding so he couldnt say say" she uses her wings in a simialr way to the board bouncing on her own concussion blasts "flying is fun, dont fall it hurts" "I bet it does! It'd be cool to have wings like you!" Silva replies slowly noticing that he is declining in height. "to keep up high use boom blast, if you can't jumpie before you hit the groground" she just watches preparing for something holding tehteh close to her face. Panda's first Friend Panda was walking around the town after having a hard days worth of work. She kept her sword by her side and gently felt the breeze against her face. "A sea side city. What a wonderful location." she said to herself as she continued down the street. Android 33 is floating above the city looking out at the sea. "Strange." She looks around to all the people in the city quickly scanning them all but not making the full diagnostics like normal when she sees Panda however she does the full read out "Saiyan Human Halfbreed. Curious. Height 5'3. Powerlevel above average." Panda walks just outside of the city and over towards the beach when she looks up and notices someone floating. "I wonder who that could be." Panda says as she waves to them. Panda learned from Kai to be as nice to strangers as possible.''Treat others as you'd like to be treated, don't just run out and tackle people like I do. Well, I only do that if they're criminals but, besides that point, Ha-ha. ''Panda can still hear his voice in her head as well as his lessons. 33 notices Panda waving she lowers herself to the ground. She looks perplexed. "Yes?" "Hi. My name is Samantha Aaron but everyone calls me Panda." she says politely offering a short bow. "Who are you?" Panda asks smiling. Android 33 looks confused "If you are named Samantha Aaron why does everyone call you Panda? My designation is 33. That's the closest thing I have to a 'name'" "That's sad... Everyone deserves a name, we're all people. We're not just numbers." Panda says with a slight frown. She looks over Android 33 and smiles coming up with an idea. "I know, I'll call you Sarah. You look like a 'Sarah' so, what do you think, do you like it?" Panda says with a big smiles folding her fists together cheerfully. 33 looks perplexed "How can I look like a name? But if you wish you may refer to me as Sarah." 33 says smiling at her. Panda smiles and nods to 33. "So what brings you all the way out here, Sarah? I came out here for a job offer I was given. Not too fond of it though, moving fish back and forth hee-hee." she giggles. "Do you have any other friends?" she asks curiously. 33 looks at her blankly "Friends? Hmm. I suppose this man called Silva is very nice to me and teaches me things about biological life forms and this girl named Sheena is friendly but not many and not ones I see often. As for why I'm here I'm merely wandering looking for my purpose." "My mentor, Zeou Kai, is great at teaching people. Maybe he could help you find your purpose? He helped me out when I had collapsed a few weeks ago and ever since I've been taken under his wing." Panda said smiling at her friend. She grabbed the android's hand and began leading her down a pathway. "He lives very far from here but I'm sure he could help you somehow." Panda says.